Morning Love!
by drexizle
Summary: Hiruma's still in a cast, and Sena's quick to give him what he wants. Is there more to what he's doing? Rated T for the repeated use of the F word. Oneshot.


A/N: First attempt at an Eyeshield 21 fanfiction. Love love love the anime, love love love Hiruma in the manga even _more_. If only I had the time to actually catch up with all of it *sigh. Oh well, enjoy it ;). Takes place.. when Hiruma's arm is still broken.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, never have, never will *cries*.

--

He was a cripple.

_Part cripple_, he corrected himself. The demon-looking teenager sat in the clubhouse, one hand furiously typing away on the laptop while the other lounged in the cast. This morning was just for himself, after being begged to stay in and not to overdo rehabilitation by his teammates, he decided to relax before all practice time was wasted and no one got to do anything. _Fucking members_, he cursed, feeling a slight twinge of joy after noticing how much his team cared for him.

Slight.

"Hiruma-kun?" He heard the soft voice call out. He blew a bubble and stopped typing to look up at the pink-haired manager, acknowledging her presence. "I have them doing their respective routines, but for the rest of the practice..."

Silence overcame the two. He saw that the teen obviously had doubt with what she was going to say. "What about the rest of the practice, fucking manager?" Hiruma snapped, getting impatient with the female. Not only was he forced to stay in, he _knew_ that the manager would go soft on them, irritating him even _more_. Hearing nothing yet again, he snapped his head back to the laptop, and started typing yet again.

"Well.."

"Well," Hiruma mocked, putting on a fake girly voice, getting even angrier at her. _Just say what you wanna fucking say,_ he thought, not used to her being so timid.

"For the rest of the practice, we wanted to give you a small party."

--

"You-nii, here's your celebratory breakfast!" The blue-haired girl smiled, placing a bento in front of Hiruma.

"How the fuck did I get persuaded into a fucking party." Hiruma flatly questioned, not evening bothering to emphasize the fact that it _was_a question. He stared at the bento in front of him, and looked around the room.

Fucking monkey trying to get fucking manager's attention, fucking rollerblades abusing fucking moron, fucking brothers and their fucking fights, fucking fatty, fucking fatty jr and fucking old man conversing with fucking baldy, just all of his fucking teammates taking time off and _not_ practicing.

"A-ah, Hiruma-san..." The timid voice said, appearing in front of Hiruma. Emerald green eyes stared into honey ones, with no sound coming from both. Without taking away his eyes off the running back, he swiftly took the lid of the bento.

"The fuck do you want, fucking chibi." Life was all about the word fuck, wasn't it? Hiruma broke off eye contact, looking down at his breakfast. He _did _skip breakfast every now and then, today was one of them.

He burst out laughing.

"Do ya think I'd really _eat _this crap!?" Hiruma cackled all of a sudden, startling all the teammates.

Suddenly, a flamethrower appeared and Hiruma used it to burn the whole box, causing the teammates to scream at the demon.

"HIRUMA! ALL OF US PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO MAKING THAT SPECIAL FOOD!" Mamori shouted, raising a fist over her head. Hiruma plopped back onto the chair, placing the weapon behind his back. Both her and Suzuna were obviously boiling with anger, probably being that they had put the most effort in the lunch. "At least, me and Suzuna-chan did.."

Hiruma rolled his eyes and turned on the laptop resting by his side. He placed it onto his lap and waited for the damn thing to start up. He ignored Mamori's ramblings about _caring_ and _we did it for you! _or whatever nonsense she was spouting. Sooner or later she was dragged back by Monta and Suzuna had to so take care of her brother _again_, leaving the blonde alone. With one hand he started to type again, focusing on the screen in front of him. He noticed a patch of brown pass by him, and soon another chair was pulled up to the table, with Sena sitting at the side.

"Kekeke. Are you lonely fucking chibi?" Hiruma grinned evilly, waiting for the reaction Sena would give. Initially, he'd think he'd start stuttering things around the likes of _n-no, Im fine, i-it's j-just that_ or _HIII _but surprisingly, Sena kept quiet and looked down at the desk, causing Hiruma to raise an eyebrow. "Well, as long as you're here, do me a fucking favor and get me a drink."

With that, the brunette's eyes lit up and immediately sped away from the table. Not even a minute passed before Sena came back with a cup of soda in hand, placing it on the table in front of Hiruma, which confused him even more. _He didn't need to be so quick about it_, Hiruma thought, but pushed it away and taking a sip of the drink. Again Sena had placed himself on the side of the table, keeping quiet yet again and staring at the table.

"Tch. Thanks," Hiruma said, placing the cup back on the table. Sena nodded a bit, a bit spaced out in his own world. The two sat together in silence, the clacking of the keyboard the only sound heard between the two, that and the rest of the team slacking and _not_ practicing.

"THE CREAM PUFFS ARE HERE!!"

--

After what seemed to be hours of partying, the slack practice had finally ended, Mamori offering to clean up the clubhouse.

"It seems to be the right thing to do, since I was the one who came up with the idea," Mamori smiled, already sweeping the floors up. Hiruma had taken this time to get back to the lockers, changing from what would've been a sweat-drenched shirt. He heard a couple lockers make a sound and already he knew what idiot would be so clumsy to do such a thing.

"Fucking chibi." He repeated the name yet again, looking to see Sena on his right side. _He just doesn't stop does he?!_ He sneered, gesturing the shorter teen to get closer. "Stop fucking around and tell me why you've been fucking stalking me."

Sena did take a few steps closer, but after hearing those words a hand rubbed the back of his head, a bunch of gibberish being heard from his mouth.

"Fine. At least help me out with changing," Hiruma growled, not wanting to bother with that for a bit. He had been having trouble changing anyways, would've asked the fucking old man to help if he hadn't ditched for a last minute visit to the hospital.

Sena got closer to him and first helped him out with his left arm. The shirt was sleeveless and the arm holes were really big so the cast wouldn't be much of a problem. Soon the demon was shirtless, and noticed the brunette turn around. "What's the matter, fucking chibi? Something wrong with my body?" He raised an eyebrow, but soon realized the reason why and smirked smugly.

"Or is it... there's something _about _my body," the blonde teased, poking the younger one's back. He heard the quiet _hiiii_ coming from Sena, meaning he'd hit the spot. He spun him around with his left hand and immediately licked his lips. In front was a red-as-a-tomato Sena, and he liked what he saw. "Well?"

The demon stared at Sena, who went stiff. Both stared at each other for a while, knowing what the other was thinking.

"H-Hiruma-san..." _H-he, he knows! _the brunette thought. Sena tried to look away, but Hiruma's stare had him frozen. Hiruma resisted the urged to laugh. _Who knew the fucking chibi could look so delicious?_He grinned, getting closer to the brunette. Inches apart, Hiruma was about to get even closer.

Who knew the fucking chibi could take the initiative!?

It was quick. Sena pushed his lips against his, and quickly pulled back. _L-lips a-are soft! _Sena went crazy over that feeling, because he hadn't expected his first to be so... so moist! On the other hand, Hiruma was grinning ear to ear, possibly his biggest grin yet!

"Fucking chibi." He called out, bringing Sena back to this world. Sena's eyes widened as big as the moon. _I-I kissed Hiruma!_ Oh yeah, now he notices. Sena took a step back, and was so close to speeding away--

"Stay." Hiruma commanded, holding Sena's wrist and pulling him back into _another _kiss. This one was more passionate and a bit more aggressive. Hiruma's left hand was brought up to the back of Sena's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He pulled away this time, not before licking Sena's bottom lip. _Not until you're ready, _he decided.

Sena was absolutely _speeeeeeeeeeeeeechless_.

Did he just get a kiss!? Did he just get another kiss!? Sena started to speak gibberish again, millions of thoughts racing through his mind. Hiruma took a tissue sitting by and wiped his saliva off his mouth.

"Yeah, I fucking like you too."

"HIIII," Sena couldn't say anything else. Wasn't he supposed to be the one confessing to _him_!? Nothing made any sense anymore! "Hiru, HIRUUUU--"

"Tch. Call me Youichi, fucking Sena."

--

Come on, you could TOTALLY see Hiruma saying that last line, don't deny it :D :D :D ! Nice, Hiruma still shirtless. Sorry about the mistakes! Especially if you see _italics_ sticking to the normal text, I may have overlooked a lot of that. Now read and review, but mostly the second part. There wasn't really a LOT of HiruSena, I might consider making this a two-shot :S!

.. If you want me to ;).


End file.
